


Our Future is Bright

by MarvellKya17



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Sammy wants to propose to Jack, but he's having doubts.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Kudos: 4





	Our Future is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I posted some fluff, so I obviously had to balance that out with some heavy angst. Enjoy!

He stares at his reflection in the mirror. His hair, normally thrown up in a messy bun, is slicked back in a ponytail. He smirked mirthlessly, thinking about how badly Lily would tease him about it. Shaking his head, he reaches into his jacket pocket one more time. It feels too stuffy - the jacket - but he can always take it off at the restaurant. Besides, it’s a special occasion. The least he can do is dress up. His slightly trembling fingers close around the small box. It feels heavy… yet somehow it’s comforting. Like a rock in a maelstrom. That’s certainly what Sammy’s life has felt like for the last few months.  
He plucks the ring from the box, examining it, although he already agonized over picking the perfect one for weeks. The gemstones glint in the sun from their bedroom window. If Sammy twists the rings just so, it blinds him. He carefully places it back in the box, which he then places in his jacket pocket.  
His phone buzzes in his back pocket, startling him back to the moment. To tonight. He pulls it out and sees that it’s Cam:  
Ready Freddy? ;)  
Chuckling, Sammy replies:  
Yeah. Wish me luck.  
He inhales shakily, glancing at his reflection in the mirror.  
“It’s because I love him,” he mutters to himself.  
It’s not because he’s desperate.  
It’s not because he doesn’t know what else to do.  
And it’s certainly not because he’s afraid of losing the best thing to ever happen to him. 

He’s sitting at the table, clutching his water glass. He keeps alternating between checking his watch and checking the door. He knows he probably looks like a crazy person, but he seriously can’t help it.  
Something has to be wrong. Jack is never late.  
He checks his watch one more time. It’s 7:05, five minutes past their agreed upon meeting time. He finally gives in and starts dialing Jack’s number. He hits the call button, looks up, and immediately spots him. He smiles, relieved, and ends the call. He waves; Jack sees and smiles that signature smile of his that makes Sammy fall in love all over again. That smile is all the reason he needs.  
Jack places a kiss on Sammy’s forehead before sitting across from him. “Sorry I’m late.”  
“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to your perfect on-time arrival record you just ruined,” teases Sammy. Jack clutches his chest dramatically. “Oh, God, I feel a part of my soul dying.” He picks up his menu. “Have you decided what you want yet?”  
Absolutely. “You weren’t that late.”  
Jack orders a rack of lamb, and Sammy orders eggplant lasagna.  
Their dinners come, and as they eat, Sammy feels like two different people. The first Sammy is enjoying a lovely evening with his amazing, too-good-to-be-true boyfriend, while the second Sammy is pacing the restaurant floor, trying to work up the courage to pull out the ring box, tug Jack from his seat, kneel, and ask that amazing, too-good-to-be-true man to be his for the rest of their lives. But the first Sammy is having too much fun, and the second Sammy is too much of a coward, that dessert (molten lava cake with two spoons) comes and goes, deliciously albeit. Sammy feels himself signing the check and standing and walking out of the restaurant and telling Jack he’ll meet him at home and walking back to his car and collapsing into the driver’s seat and dropping his head onto the steering wheel and reaching into his pocket where the ring that should be on Jack’s finger by now is still cozy in its velvet box. Sammy glares at that box. What is he afraid of?  
That you aren’t enough for him.  
And there it is. The truth that Sammy denied for so long that it almost surprises him. He glances out the windshield to see Jack’s car pull out of the parking lot. Sammy places the box on the passenger’s side and follows. At some point, he’s going to have to confront this fear. He does love Jack. More than anything. And he has to know that Jack feels the same. If he doesn’t… then what are they doing?  
Sammy sees Jack loitering in the driveway when he pulls in. “I forgot my key,” he shrugs. Sammy doesn’t respond. Instead, he takes a steadying breath, and in one smooth motion, swipes the box from the seat beside him, opens the car door, and leaps out of the car.  
He walks towards Jack, opening his mouth and letting whatever comes out come out. He’s done planning. “Jack, I love you. Before you came into my life, I didn’t think I’d ever feel the way you make me feel. I’m my happiest when we’re together, and I can’t imagine my life without you, without us.” At this point, Sammy is about a foot from Jack, who looks stunned and a little confused. Sammy sinks to one knee and flicks open the ring box. “Jack Wright, will you marry me?”  
The confusion breaks, and Jack’s face splits into the brightest smile Sammy’s ever seen. He nods As Sammy stands, Jack throws his arms around him. “I love you, too,” he whispers in Sammy’s ear. He pulls away, and Sammy slips the ring onto Jack’s finger. Jack grins at it. “Come here,” he says and pulls Sammy by his neck into a kiss. 

They’re cuddling on their couch, Sammy tucked into the corner, Jack laying on his chest, admiring the ring. “Babe, this is nice.” He laughs. “I sound like such a girl!”  
“I’m sure your sister would beg to differ,” Sammy murmurs, playing with Jack’s hair. Jack twists his head so he’s facing Sammy. He reaches up to cup Sammy’s face, stroking the pesky stubble Sammy tries (and fails) hard to control.  
“Jack Stevens,” he whispers. He grins. “What do you think?”  
Sammy smiles and leans down to kiss Jack’s forehead.  
“Sounds better than Sammy Wright.”  
Jack giggles ridiculously. “Oh!” He sits up suddenly. “I almost forgot.” He rummages through his bag on the floor. Sammy peers over his shoulder, trying to determine what is so important. Finally, Jack snatches a handful of crumpled papers. He lays them on the coffee table, smooths them out, then pushes them in front of Sammy.  
“Look at this! I know you’re a little skeptical but I think I’ve really hit on something big here…”  
Sammy picks up the papers. Here it is again. On every goddamn page.  
King Falls.  
Sammy looks over at Jack. His eyes are shining - but it’s an unnatural light. It’s… unhealthy. Sammy quickly looks down. He starts breathing heavily.  
I couldn’t stop it.  
It’s not over.  
Please God, let it be over.  
“What is this,” he asks flatly.  
“I printed them from the library today - that’s why I was late to dinner. Lost track of time, had to come back and change.”  
Sammy’s only half-listening. Robotically, he shuffled through the papers in his lap. Articles about ghosts and vampires and King Falls float across his field of vision. Then, it’s staring him in the face, like a neon yellow sign screaming “DANGER!”  
Two plane tickets.  
Jack sees them too, and he explains excitedly, “I thought we could go together. What do you think?”  
And that is Sammy’s breaking point.  
“What the fuck, Jack?” He shouts, standing up and letting all the papers fall to the floor. He stoops and grabs the tickets. “Do you really expect me to fly halfway across the country to go on some ghost hunting adventure?! That’s insane. Don’t you get it?? This,” he gestures to the articles strewn on the carpet, “is insane!”  
Jack is frozen, stunned at Sammy’s outburst. “Sammy-“  
“No, don’t start. I don’t want to hear any more justifications. You have wasted the last two months of our lives on werewolf-sightings and weird-ass voices! How long do you expect me to go along with this before I pull you back to reality?”  
Jack clenches his jaw, defensive. “I’ve tried to involve you, Sammy, but you are so close minded that you won’t even consider the idea that this” he imitates Sammy’s all-encompassing gesture “is real!”  
Sammy shakes his head. “Ok,” he says. “Let’s assume, for a minute, that it is real. That doesn’t mean you stop working, stop sleeping, stop living because of it! Don’t you see what this is doing to you, Jack?” He pauses, then plunges forward. “Don’t you see what it’s doing to us?”  
“I don’t- I don’t understand. Baby, we’re fine,” Jack steps forward reaching for Sammy’s hand, but Sammy steps back, his hands flying up defensively. “No, Jack, we’re not fine. I thought after I proposed, you’d be done with this… weird phase you’re going through and focus on us again.”  
“Is that the only reason you proposed to me? To control me? To, I don’t know, guilt-trip me into forgetting about something I’m passionate about?”  
“Jack, of course not. I just want you to be normal. Maybe you can’t see it because you’re too deep into this shit, but you’ve changed. I just want you to be Jack again.”  
“I don’t know who you thought you were asking to marry you, Sammy, but this is Jack Wright. This is who I am. And I’m not going to change myself to fit some ideal you have.  
“Jack-”  
“Forget it. I’m done fighting with you. Night.” Jack stomps upstairs. Sammy calls after him, twice; then, he collapses onto the couch, emotionally exhausted. He doesn’t realize how physically exhausted he is too, and he’s asleep within minutes. 

His alarm beeps and beeps until he opens his eyes, groggily, fumbling with the snooze button. He mutters something about new technology before blinking the sleep away. His eyes, still half closed, fall on a medium-sized suitcase by the front door. With a start, he remembers his argument with Jack from the night before. “Jack?” He calls up the stairs.  
Nothing.  
He opens the door, frantically calling his name. He stops when he sees Jack’s car. It’s halfway down the driveway. He starts walking, then running, towards the car. He yanks open the driver’s side door, even though he’s already seen that there’s no one there. But he checks anyway. He can’t not check.  
He breaks down. Right there, in the driver’s seat of Jack’s car, that still smells like him. He leans against the steering wheel, his shoulders shaking as he sobs.  
“I didn’t want him to leave! God damnit!” he screams into the too-bright morning. Just like Jack’s eyes last night.  
He steps out of the car, tears still falling, and walks back into the house, into the living room. He wipes his eyes so as not to damage the paper. Sifting through the pages all around him, he finally finds what he needs.  
The plane tickets.  
He doesn’t know when. And he really doesn’t want to. But he knows that soon, maybe really soon, he’s going to have to go to this town. He’s going to have to brave whatever shit his fiancé got himself tangled up in.  
He’s going to have to brave King Falls.  
For Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try to contribute some more fluff to this fandom soon, but it's just so easy to hop on the angst train, especially with the indefinite hiatus. Hang in there, folks!


End file.
